


Je T'aime. (I Love You.)

by Louink



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Louis, Harry's mums only brief, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, a WHOLE lot of fluff, bareback, based on a movie, mostly at the start and end, office sex kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louink/pseuds/Louink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry are assigned to paint Harry's mums office room. But things don't really go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je T'aime. (I Love You.)

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched J'ai tué ma mère (I Killed My Mother.) Yesterday, and a sex scene came up that looked so much like Harry and Louis, so I had to write it as them.
> 
> This isn't completely done by the scene, it's just the plot line that's the same. The things they say and do are different from the movie !
> 
> Find me on twitter at @iouftii

"Do you think you could paint my office room? I've seen your artwork, and it's just amazing. If it's too much, then that is okay."

Louis grins from where he's sat on Harry's bed, up in the far corner, his back flat against the wall as a smoke hangs from his mouth. Before he's glancing over at Harry whose laying down, his legs and arms spread, just in a pair of jeans. He leans his head up to look at his mother with a raised eyebrow, before he's sitting up, shuffling so his back is against the wall as well.

"Are you talking to me? Or Louis?" Harry asks with a small smirk, running his hand through his hair.

"Both of use. Like, could both of use do it? Would mean the world for your dear mother." Anne says with a small laugh, watching the way Louis and Harry both let a small chuckle out.

"Well it's not a problem for me, how about you Haz?" Louis says taking the cigarette out of his mouth, letting a breathe of smoke out as he turns to Harry.

"Yeah 'course, we'll do it next week when we're free." Harry says smirking at Louis, before he's leaning over to capture Louis lips in a kiss.

He presses his lips firmly against Louis, cupping his face as he kisses him slowly and sweet. Louis smiles against Harry's mouth, pushing his lips back against Harry's, letting a tiny gasp out against Harry. He feels Harry's tongue trace along his bottom lip, and he goes to open up before Harry is quickly pulling away.

"Ow shit mum! What the hell!" Harry says glaring at his mother, rubbing the side of his face.

Louis raises an eyebrow, before he notices the sock ball laying near Harry and he lets a little snort out, shaking his head as he flushes under Anne's stare.

"I'm still here Harry." She says throwing another sock ball at him, snorting when it whacks him in the face.

Harry laughs before he's getting off the bed, running after his mum whose dropped the washing basket and sprinted off. Louis can hear a door slam, along with a laugh and he laughs to himself, shaking his head as he finishes the smoke off. He's always loved Harry and his mums relationship, it's just too cute.

It's about five minutes later Harry comes back into the room, out of breathe laughing as he collapses face first onto the bed. Louis just smiles before he's crawling over to Harry, placing his legs on either side of Harry's hips. Leaning down so his clothed back is against Harry's bare back. Placing small open mouth kisses on Harry's shoulder blades and neck.

"Mm so next Friday is good for painting?" Harry says, voice muffled by the blanket, relaxing underneath Louis kisses.

"'Course." Louis says, moving so he's laying down properly on Harry's back. His hands tucked under Harry's armpits, and his cheek resting in between Harry's shoulder blades. As he lets a small sigh out.

He loves this boy so much.

-

Louis dressed in a white shirt, and a pair of blue overalls on, that clip up from the front and a pair of vans on his feet and his hair is swirled a bit at the front. While he tugs a small cart behind him, that's filled with different types of paint, newspaper and a small stereo.

Harry's next to him, dressed in jeans and a baggy black shirt, a scarf wrapped around his neck, and his hair is down and fluffy, as he holds a bucket full of paintbrushes.

The sun is hidden behind a couple of storm clouds, and they both know that it's going to rain soon. But it doesn't bother them as they head towards Harry's mums office. It's a tall building, that has at least fifty rooms at least in it. And they know that no ones here today, mainly because it's a new building that isn't meant to be open until the week after the next. But Anne had talked to the owners, and it needed a paint. Which Harry and Louis were glad to help out with.

They make it to the elevator inside, unlocking the front door with the key Anne gave Harry, and Harry hits number 23 out of the 40 floors, before they're both leaning against the elevator wall, standing close to each other with small smiles on their face. When they get to room 15, Louis looks up at Harry whose already looking down at him. Louis gives him a small smile, before he's looking down at his feet. And Harry lets a small chuckle out at that, grinning down at him before he grabs Louis smaller hand, interlocking their fingers together.

When they finally reach room 23 they walk out, hand in hand before they locate Anne's work station, unlocking the door and walking in to it. It looks like a normal office room, four walls and an office desk and chair. And a large window, the place is a bit spacey, but once Anne moves her stuff in, it'll look more decent. 

Louis raises an eyebrow at the place, before he's shrugging and walking into the office, dragging the cart behind him. Harry following close behind.

Harry's laying the newspaper out at Louis grabs the stereo, moving towards the office desk to place it on. Glad it's one that takes batteries and not electricity, he wasn't sure if this place even has the electricity installed or not. He turns it on, before he's fiddling with the dile finding a radio station. And stopping when he does get one, letting the music flow through the room.

The song Army Of Two by Olly Murs starts playing and Louis grins, because he loves this song.

He looks over at Harry whose got the newspaper set out everywhere along with open paint cans and two brushes waiting for them. Harry's standing on the paper, his shoes kicked off, and Louis does the same. Taking his off before moving to stand next to Harry. Looking at the white wall in front of them.

"What does she want down with the wall?" Louis says looking at Harry, before down at the paint.

"She wants dripping done, where you just flick the paint brush and get it everywhere. She want's that." Harry says with a nod, crossing his arms over his chest as he bites his lower lip.

"Okay, well lets get started." Louis says bending down to pick his paintbrush up.

And so they do, Harry grabs his as well, and just like that they're dipping their brushes in the paint and flicking it at the white wall. They do that for a bit, changing colors, and swapping brushes for the hell of it. Watching as the reds, yellows, blues, blacks and greens all mix together as they flick the paint against the wall. Seeing it all mush together, and slide down the wall. After ten minutes of doing that, and giggling to each other, they swap the paint brushes for their hands. And their dipping their hands in the pain, and using their fingers to splash the paint out.

Louis doesn't know how it happened, but his and Harry's hands end up locked together, and Louis remembers looking up at Harry through his eyelashes and then the next thing he knows he's laying down on the newspaper and Harry is beside him. 

Harry's left hand comes up to cup at Louis jaw, the paint now dry, before his mouth is connecting with Louis. The kiss turns dirty in half a second, and Harry's tongue is exploring Louis mouth, as Louis hands come up to tangle in Harry's curls, As Harry shifts a bit so he's leaning over Louis, his hands moving straight to Louis hips as he works his mouth over Louis, his tongue moving against Louis before he's pulling away a bit to nibble at Louis bottom lip before completely pulling away, a trail of saliva connecting them.

It probably shouldn't be as hot as it is.

"Lets fuck, right here." Harry says with a smirk, leaning down to kiss at Louis neck, grinding his hips slowly down onto Louis.

Louis lets a small gasp out, his hands moving to Harry's back, gripping onto the flesh their as he rocks his hips up against Harry's. Leaning his head back a bit for Harry to access his neck more.

"O-okay. Okay, yeah." Louis says with a nod, grasping Harry's back harder as he grinds down on him again. 

Harry pulls back which Louis groans at. But he notices Harry unwrapping his scarf and throwing it behind himself, and Louis gets the idea.

He quickly fumbles with the buckles, that the strap of his overalls are connected to. And he un-clips them, moving them over his shoulders, before he leans up a bit. Grabbing the collar of his shirt, and tugging it up and over his head, not caring where he throws it. By now when he looks at Harry, Harry has lost his shirt, along with his pants, and Louis doesn't hesitate to slip his overalls off. Glad he only wore boxers underneath them. Before Harry's leaning over him again, kissing him hard again.

Harry waste no time, getting back to grinding down onto Louis, his hands on his hips again. As Louis nails trail down Harry's back, rocking up against him. The dry hump against each other for a minute or so, until Harry gets impatient and he's moving away. Flipping Louis over onto his stomach, before Harry's fingers are hooking under the waistband of Louis boxers and tugging them down. Getting Louis to shift around a bit, so he can get them off his legs. Before his hands go straight to Louis arse, kneading his cheeks.

"I." Louis gets out before he lets a small gasp out, when he feels Harry place a small kiss on the top of his bum. Pressing his bum back against Harry, silently asking for more. "Did you bring anything?" He finally gasps out.

"No, just going to have to use my spit. Didn't think this far ahead." Harry says kissing both of Louis arse cheeks before he's pulling away. Spreading Louis legs apart more to shuffle in between them. 

Louis lets a small moan out at what Harry had said, and they've only ever done this a couple of times before. Basically going in dry, and the times that they've done it before, Louis didn't really mind. He kind of had a thing for pain, not too much pain. But the feeling of the stretch and the burn from the lack of lubrication was enough to make Louis nearly come on the spot. So yeah, he didn't really mind that.

He hears a sucking noise behind him, and he knows Harry is sucking on his fingers, getting them wet for Louis. And Louis lets a small moan out at that.

Louis knows he's not aloud to touch his cock, so he just settles with bringing his hands up to near his face, as he lets his hips move a bit against the newspaper, they're currently on.

He feels one of Harry's long fingers tracing his hole, and he closes his eyes letting his body relax to Harry's touch. When he feels Harry's finger slowly start to push at the tight muscle, Louis sucks in a breath his left hand clenching against the newspaper.

Louis lets a small gasp out when Harry's finger breaches the muscle, and he bites his lip when Harry's finger pushes in all the way to the second knuckle. 

Harry keeps it their, not moving it, as he places his free hand on Louis hip, steady him. He waits until Louis lets a small moan out, before he begins to push his hips back onto Harry's finger. And Harry knows that it's his way of telling Harry to move, that he's ready.

So Harry pulls his finger out, before thrusting it back in. And he curls it, and twist it, before pulling out and pushing in again. He does that for a little bit, until he can fit a second finger in. And he leans down so his mouth is hovering around the fingers in Louis arse.

He kisses besides his fingers, before he licks around them. Making them more wet for Louis, so they can slide in easier. He keeps licking and sucking around the digits, until he can fit a third one in their and Louis letting out small high pitched moans.

"F-fuck Harry! Okay okay! I'm ready." Louis says squeezing his eyes close, as he rocks his hips back against Harry's fingers. 

Harry nods to himself before he gently pulls his fingers out, hearing Louis let a small whine out at the lost. And he smirks to himself, before he brings his hand to his mouth licking across his palm, before spitting in it to get it somewhat wet.

He lets go of Louis hip, using his dry hand to pull his own boxers down so his cock can bob up against his stomach. And he wraps his semi wet hand around his cock, pumping it a bit to get it slippery. And he uses the pre-come from the tip of his dick, to add a bit more lubrication onto it.

When Harry thinks he's good to go, he spreads Louis legs more, before grabbing his hips and pulling them up. So his arse in the air, and a better access for Harry.

Harry lines himself up with Louis entrance, and he slowly pushes in. Letting a tiny groan out at how tight Louis is around him.

Louis lets a small gasp out before he's gripping onto the newspaper. his eyes stinging from the burn and the stretch. He lets a small choked off noise when Harry bottoms out, and his balls are pressed against his bum cheeks. Harry doesn't move straight away, he just leans over Louis, bracing his arms on either side of Louis head, leaning his head down to kiss at Louis shoulder blades.

They stay like that for a minute, before Louis letting a small sigh out whispering 'move' and Harry slowly pulls out until his cock is halfway in Louis, before he pushes back in. Causing Louis to let a small breathless 'ah' out. They start a small rhythm up of Harry slowly thrusting in and out of him, before he slowly picks his pace up.

When Louis gotten used to the stretch, he starts to let high pitched moans out every time Harry pushes back in. Harry works his hips faster and dropping his head to Louis left shoulder, and he turns to face Louis, who does the same. 

Their lips connect together in a messy kiss as Harry fucks into him, and Louis bites onto Harry's lower lip when Harry's cock brushes over his prostate. And he breaks the kiss to drop his head, letting another long moan out.

Harry keeps angling his thrust, so they hit Louis prostate every time and he loves the noises that are coming out of Louis mouth every time he does.

"Gunna come like this Lou? Untouched?" Harry says letting a small grunt out, that Louis whimpers at, nodding his head.

By now Harry is already close to the edge, and he knows that Louis isn't that far behind. So he picks his thrust up faster, as he sucks marks into the back of Louis shoulder blades. Making sure his cock hits Louis sweet spot every time.

"F-fuck gunna come! Make me come Harry!" Louis whines, squeezing his eyes closed as he grips the newspaper again.

Harry grunts at the order, and he picks his pace up to a brutal speed, his hands going to Louis hips to grip onto. Harry feels Louis body break out into goosebumps, and his moans getting higher and shorter. And he just knows that Louis is so close, that he wont last long. And Harry isn't that far behind as well.

"Come on Louis, come for me. Know you can." Harry leans down to whisper into Louis ear. And just like that Louis comming with a shout of Harry's name, before releasing all over the newspaper and his stomach. His body going limp as he rides out the waves of his orgasm.

Harry's not as loud as Louis is when he comes, he just lets a small grunt out with Louis name on the tip of his mouth. Before he releases inside of Louis. Slowing his thrust down, as he rides out his orgasm. When he comes down from it, he pulls out of Louis slowly, groaning when he see's his come dripping out of Louis hole. And he flops down next to him, pulling Louis into his chest.

Hearing Louis let a whine out at the discomfort before he lets himself go pliant in Harry's arms.

"You're mum can't know about this." Louis says kissing Harry's chest with a small laugh.

"Je t'aime." Harry says with a small smile, kissing the top of Louis head.

Louis always loved the fact that Harry could speak French, and it always sent shivers down his spine. And he's greatful, that he had learned a small bit of it, and understood a tiny bit. It made his next sentence easier to say.

"Je t'aime aussi." Louis says with a small giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos welcomed !
> 
> Hope you liked it. :)
> 
> Apologise for any spelling mistakes.


End file.
